Renewable energy sources are becoming more popular with the rising cost of oil and other non-renewable energy resources. Solar energy is one of these renewable energy sources and has proven desirable to harness in many circumstances. One method of harnessing solar energy is to install a structural array of solar panels, or a solar array, such that the solar panels each face the sun to achieve sunlight absorption. An example prior art solar array 10 is shown in FIGS. 1A-1C. The solar array 10 includes two sets of vertical columns 12 that extend from the ground 13. Each set of vertical columns 12 is generally attached with a horizontal beam 14. Rails 16 may be secured above the horizontal beams 14 at a predetermined appropriate angle to maximize sunlight absorption. Solar panels 18 are then attached to the rails 16 at this predetermined angle.
Due to the angle at which the plane of solar panels 18 rests, the typical prior art solar array 10 may often be subject to significant loading caused by the wind. To support this loading, the typical prior art solar array 10 includes diagonal wind braces 20. These wind braces 20 extend between the two sets of vertical columns 12 at a diagonal angle that is substantially perpendicular to the angle of the plane of solar panels 18. These wind braces 20 must be fashioned to a particular length depending on the spacing of the vertical columns 12, and the angle at which they are to extend between the vertical columns 12. Because these dimensions vary with each new solar array construction, the dimensions of the wind braces 20 also vary with each solar array construction. These wind braces 20 must generally be cut to the appropriate length in the field, requiring significant effort and preparation equipment.
Thus, a solar array support structure with a telescopic wind brace would be well received in the art.